Closer
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Draco thinks about Harry, while in the act. DM/HP. Based on the song "Closer" by NIN. ANGST!!


Title: Closer  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Rating: Strong R, for *strong* language and *strong* reference to sex. You have been warned!  
  
Comments: The moment I heard the song "Closer" by NIN, I just *knew* that I *had* to write this fic. The idea just popped right into my head, and was positively begging to be written.  
  
Warnings: This fic is very angsty, so for those of you that expect this to be light and fluffy like the rest of my fics, be warned. This is a sort of dark fic. Also: If the *f* word bothers you, DO NOT READ IT!  
  
Note: { } indicates lyrics. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you}  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Draco sneered. What a show, Potter was putting on.  
  
"Promise?" Harry's eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"I don't know why I do this."  
  
"Because you let me, Harry. Because you need it." Draco stepped forward, pinning Harry against the hard cold wall. "Because I need it."  
  
{help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself}  
  
Draco blew lightly against the sensitive skin of Harry's neck, and then gently nipped at the flesh. He bit harder, and Harry squirmed against him. He lost himself in the peaceful meditation of touching Harry.  
  
'How did this Happen?' Draco thought idly to himself, moving upward to kiss and bite at Harry's lips. 'You're like a drug.' Malfoy bit harder on Harry's bottom lip, until the tang of blood stung his tongue. Harry made a small whimpering noise.  
  
{I want to fuck you like an animal I want to feel you from the inside I want to fuck you like an animal}  
  
'You're like a fucking doll; perfect, untouchable, supreme, the love of everyone's life, an angel. Well, Harry, let me bring you back down to earth.'  
  
{my whole existence is flawed you get me closer to god}  
  
Draco hastily tore the buttons off Harry's white school shirt. He pulled the shirt off, and threw it across the floor. Harry used this time to attempt to scamper away, but Draco pushed him back hard against the wall. His head hit the stone wall with a dull thud.  
  
{you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything}  
  
The blond ran his blunt nails down Harry's chest, delighting when pale pink marks trailed after his fingers. Draco lightly traced the pink marks with his tongue, soothing them away.  
  
{help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else}  
  
Draco moved up, kissing Harry's arm lightly in the exact spot where his own Dark Mark was tattooed.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair as if he were soothing a small child.  
  
{I want to fuck you like an animal I want to feel you from the inside I want to fuck you like an animal}  
  
Malfoy was feeling dizzy; intoxicated with the heavenly Harry Potter. He rose, and then pushed his whole body taut against Harry's.  
  
"Draco." Harry moaned, while leaning in for a kiss. Draco sneered, and pressed his lips to Harry's. Without warning, he bit down on Harry's already split and bleeding lip.  
  
{my whole existence is flawed you get me closer to god}  
  
Harry cried out, and in response, Draco began to gently suckle his lip, while gently thrusting his hips to meet Harry's. Both boys moaned, feverishly clinging to each other and thrusting their hips together.  
  
{through every forest, above the trees within my stomach, scraped off my knees I drink the honey inside your hive you are the reason I stay alive}  
  
Harry began panting quickly, and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck.  
  
"Oh God!" Harry whimpered and came, still rubbing madly against Draco. Draco gripped Harry's body, and followed soon after.  
  
Both boys stood panting for a bit, recovering themselves. Draco laid a hand gently on Harry's cheek, and kissed him tenderly. Their eyes met, and without words, they both knew.  
  
{you are the reason I stay alive}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: What do you think? Oh god, I'm not sure if I like it. PLEASE R & R! I really want to know how to get better at writing this kind of thing! 


End file.
